


Dance With Me

by riiwriting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, First Meetings, Flirting, Not gender specific, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot, i don’t know what I’m doing I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiwriting/pseuds/riiwriting
Summary: After being abandoned by their date, a bored party-goer decides to invite her brooding seat partner to dance.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted here on A03. Go easy on me, I have no idea what I’m doing.

I couldn’t stand it much longer. There I was, sitting at a table with people I didn’t know, trying my hardest to ignore my friends as they got drunk at the bar. I had nothing against a few drinks, nothing against having a good time, but I wanted more fun– more action. For an officer’s gala, the party I currently attended seemed more like a trip to a club; and the best part of clubbing was, of course, dancing.

Yet, again, here I was, a plus-one sitting without my date. One of my best friends had asked me to tag along with her, her girlfriend being out of town. I had been acquainted with a few of her coworkers, but not nearly enough to mingle pleasantly. Besides, the few I did know were too hammered to even toss me a look at that point. 

But I was not the slightest bit content with sitting alone, tapping my foot to the music. If I was going to be here– and be ignored by my friend– I was going to find a way to have fun.

So, without warning, I stood and extended a hand towards a brooding brunette nearby. He had been sitting close to me all night, though I had yet to talk to him. He was astoundingly handsome, it didn’t take much to realize that, though I figured he would’ve been more attractive had he smiled more. 

When he didn’t look up at my outstretched reach, I snapped my fingers. At that he glanced up, meeting my eyes cautiously. He said nothing, simply taking his time appraising my physique, before raising an eyebrow. Confusion decorated his smug face. 

“Dance with me,” I urged gently, wiggling my fingers gently. 

He looked taken aback by my request, and didn’t move a muscle. I stayed silent, simply staring with a soft smile. After a small moment, he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry?”

I smiled patiently, repeating myself slowly, “Dance with me.” I raised my voice higher this time, speaking loudly as to be heard clearly over the music.

This time, he allowed a humored smirk to fill his face. He leaned back more, relaxing to a position that was calmer than before. He scanned my appearance once more, before opening his mouth, “And why would I do that?”

I laughed quietly, countering his smirk with a smirk of my own. If that’s how he would serve it, I’d be happy to give it right back. “Now trust me, babe,” I began, retracting my hand and placing it on my hip, “it’s certainly no skin off my nose if you decline. I just figured you must not have many friends–“

“I have plenty of friends!” he interrupted, a frustrated, or possibly embarrassed, flush in his cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. “Yeah? Then why are you pouting all alone? You don’t seem like much fun.”

“Oh please,” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest, “I’m a riot.”

Once more, an airy laugh floated from my lungs. I titled my head, a small, competitive smile inhabiting my lips. Again I extended my hand to him. “Prove it.” 

It took a long moment, filled with more judging gazes and thoughtful smirks. I figured he wouldn’t be the type to turn down a challenge, and apparently I was right. 

After seemingly deciding that I was worth his time– or maybe after deciding that he would be embarrassing himself by turning me down again– he stood from his chair and accepted my reach. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft, a strong contrast from his personality. With a playful wink and his signature smirk, he nodded at me. “Lead the way.”


End file.
